Chapter 494
The Hill That Leads to Tomorrow is the 494th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The Spriggan 12, along with all of Alvarez Empire's army, assemble at Fairy Tail. With Mavis in captivity, Zeref orders Irene to detach Fairy Heart from her. Seeing the current state of things, Erza begins to lose hope, but Natsu assures her that they'll win and see tomorrow, just as the other Fairy Tail Mages get ready to take their guild back. Summary Mavis and Zeref stare each other down, having met again for the first time in 95 years. Mavis recalls her plan to defeat Zeref, and ponders how she must carry it out, only to be frozen solid by Invel before she can attempt to do anything. Zeref orders Invel to free Mavis, reminding him that she cannot use Fairy Heart against them and that she had been frozen in a crystal for an eternity. Invel reluctantly obliges, however, he places a chain around Mavis's neck which snatches away her ability to think properly. Zeref asks Mavis to accompany him outside the guild, which is now on top of a mountain surrounded by a cold, icy, waste land. As Mavis tries to process everything, Zeref wonders if the Fairy Tail members who have gathered to take their guild back will be able to break through their defenses, which consists of the entire Alvarez army and Spriggan 12. As Ajeel boasts of his strength once again, Jacob reminds him of his defeat at Erza's hands. Ajeel angrily says that the same goes for Jacob, but that he won't lose again, which Jacob agrees to. Brandish and Dimaria see each other, and the latter asks Brandish if anything bad has happened to her while she was captured, which she denies. Dimaria tearfully hugs Brandish, promising not to say any horrible things anymore, promising to get the revenge, leaving Brandish in a state of shock and guilt. Larcade comments on the two's friendship, but August shoots him a menacing glare, something that doesn't surprise Invel. Neinhart, having used his Magic to "bring back" God Serena, Bloodman, and Wall complains about the behavior of the three Historia, reminding them that they have been long dead. Meanwhile, Irene joins the fray and is greeted by Zeref, who praises her for successfully casting Universe One. He orders her to remove Fairy Heart from Mavis, who is shocked that Irene is capable of such a thing. Zeref chuckles at the fact that Fairy Tail would still dare to come, and declares that he shall not allow them to see tomorrow. Meanwhile, an awakened Erza stands on a hill near the guild while her companions rest. Seeing the Alvarez Empire's thick defenses, she starts to lose hope, and tells her sleeping comrades to rest for the time being, as it may be the last dawn they live to see. Natsu overhears her words, and tells her he refuses to go down so easily, causing Erza to smile knowingly. As the others begin to wake up, Natsu assures them that they'll take their guild back and live to see tomorrow. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * Spells used * Abilities used * ** |Bunri Enchanto}} *Battle Form Armors used * Arc Navigation